


Home

by etaeternum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pillow Talk, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/pseuds/etaeternum
Summary: The Warden returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Caboodling with Alistair FB group Valentine's Day Competition.

Stars scattered around an oversized moon, luminescent through the Fereldan night sky. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, beating frantic between the sound of clopping hooves. Muscles clenched, hovering her above the saddle, galloping over grassy countryside. The salty notes of light breezes smacked her face, drying her lips as she rode faster. A distant song of crashing ocean waves harmonized with her flurried ride.

She reached the cabin, secluded on the Coastlands. A reliable escape, peace and solitude for two to share. Slowing her trot to a halt and dismounting, she tied her horse without making noise before venturing to the door. Delicate, caring, with no desire to disrupt the resident, she entered and time slowed. The hurried rush to return ended, replaced by a craving for precious eternity.

Knowing where the floorboards would creak, and stealthy in stepping around those spots, she traveled past vacant rooms to the one occupied by her target. Soft strides carried her through the door to observe a bed marked by a breathing pile of sheets. Melting out of overclothes, bearing through the cold, she tiptoed to the bed.

Greedy shivers beckoned his body’s heat, a reliable furnace, solace from the chill, and respite from distance. Sun-kissed skin protected pure sinew, Alistair’s familiar frame called for her cuddles. For years this destination between these sheets, next to this man, summoned her from across all ends of Thedas. Large limbs manipulated with little resistance, she tucked herself under his arm, her leg draped over his. Dozing, heavy inhales and exhales echoed his slumber but the deepest sleep couldn’t dissuade silent sentiment. He pulled her closer as if no time had passed since she’d lain beside him.

Home. Slow blinks studied his sleeping state with adoration, having long since made herself acquainted with the perfect lines of his face, each edge and bend of every muscle. He nuzzled closer; his hand squeezed her hip with instinct, and a soft change of breathing hinted a lighter sleep cycle. She smiled. Lips tugged at their corners, spreading to joy, delighted by his familiarity. Her expression spoke through his dreams and closed lids, calling him louder than if she had murmured his name.

His grin preceded his hazel gaze landing on the woman at his side. Warmth emitted, loving and content.

“You’re back,” he whispered.

She nodded a reply; her cheek resting on the pillow beside him.

“You swear this isn’t another dream?” His hand wandered up her side, grazing skin with an intimate affinity for each curve. Gooseflesh spread, following the path of his fingers. His curved digits caressed her cheek before combing through her unbraided tresses.

She closed her eyes, kissing the inside of his forearm as his hand stroked her hair. A hummed affirmation reverberated from pressed lips, purring in blissful reciprocation of his tenderness. “It’s really me,” she said, reluctant to interrupt his affection.

He released a loving sigh, grateful for her confirmation. “Did you find what you were looking for?” The nonchalant question murmured through their cuddling. She gave another positive hum, relishing in his gesture, the sensation of his fingers through her hair.

“Good.” His motions slowed, not sudden, Alistair’s hand traveled to hers. Fingers lacing, arms bending, he pulled her to rest over him. Closer, connected, melded in an embrace. He angled his head, the slope of his nose brushing her ear. “How long has it been since you heard me say I love you?”

Smiling, recovering from the tingles of his question, she caught her breath and whispered, “too long.”

Love and devotion translated in gentle actions, familiar kisses landed and lingered on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks and her lips. “I suppose I should start making up for lost time then.”


End file.
